powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Invenusable Flytrap
The Invenusable Flytrap is a venus flytrap monster created by Lord Zedd who proves to be a challenge for the Power Rangers. History Goldar kidnaps Trini's young neighbor, Hallie, and holds her for ransom on Lord Zedd's mystical Venus Island. When the Rangers come to save her, Lord Zedd plans to ransom her for the Green Ranger. Unfortunately she overwhelms the Rangers after her creation. After 4 of the Rangers are absorbed by the monster, the remaining Rangers must race against the clock to get to Venus Island before it vanishes. They are able to track the whereabouts of Venus Island thanks to Billy's experimentation with wind direction, which pinpoints the correct location. Tommy learns that Zedd will give up the girl if he takes her place, becoming the evil Green Ranger again. Tommy agrees but Alpha finds a way for Tommy and Trini to save the others. Her weakness was found to be heat, so they apply a lot of heat to her stomach. For the remainder of the battle, she is seen holding her stomach and moaning in pain, pleading for them to stop. Trini and Tommy save their friends and are able to defeat the Invenusable Fly Trap by blowing her up with the Power Blaster. They rescue Hallie in time and return her home. Invenusable Fly Trap was next seen in "Zedd's Monster Mash" as one of the monsters re-created by Doomstone for the Haunted Forest in the Dark Dimension to combat the Power Rangers. In this episode, she kept her female voice. She tried to attack three of the Power Rangers (White, Pink and Blue, respectively), but was knocked down by a kick from the Pink Ranger and did not get back up again afterwards. Later, Invenusable Flytrap (now male, according to Aisha who said "Oh no, not him again" and the monster now had a male voice) helped to guard the Rock of Time from the Rangers. Even later, Invenusable Flytrap was recreated by Finster where he was seen at the Spectre Theater as one of the monsters that attacked the Power Rangers (mainly the Pink Ranger, as seen in "The Wedding, Part II") and briefly left the Rangers to attend Rita and Zedd's wedding (where Grumble Bee tried to make a toast with him, and the two monsters ended up smashing their glasses together). He was later seen drinking and relaxing with Incisorator and Dischordia at the Master Vile's End of the World Party. Notes * Invenusable Flytrap comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger, there is missing footage of a zord battle (first discovered with a Viewmaster slide showing Invenusable Flytrap holding a growth bomb) that many speculated is against the Dragonzord Battle Mode due to the monsters shape and abdominal weakness. But this has since been disproven. *Jeff Pruitt provided the original raw footage of Invenusable Fly Trap episode. Which include several scenes that were later re-shot for Power Rangers, a scene of the four kidnapped rangers inside the monsters figuring out what to do and resulting in them sit down doing the meditation with their hands, an extended fight scene of the yellow and green ranger fighting the monster which included an unused putty fight scene, also a megazord battle with the monster fighting the Megazord and Dragonzord with the monster using Shadam/Mondo the Magician's sword. It was later defeated with the Megazord's Power Sword.http://www.grnrngr.com/zyu2/zyu2footage?episode=22 * The monster's gender in the storyline changes beginning with "Rangers Back In Time" from female to male. In its first two appearances, the Invenusable Fly Trap was a female. Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights